nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Infiniti G35
The Infiniti G35 is the first Infiniti in World, and was released on July 20th 2012. History The Infiniti G35 (V35 in North America) was set into production in 2003 and was built on Nissan's FM-platform. The car is powered by a 3.5L VQ35 V6 engine. Later on in 2005 the G35 received a facelift. Performance The Infiniti G35 is equipped with Gromlen race tuned parts. The car has very good top speed, decent acceleration, and decent handling. It also has very weak nitrous, and it doesn't have a good perfect start compared to the Toyota MR2 and the Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T. Also it can't defeat cars like the Mazda MX-5 and the Lexus IS 350. The G35 is owned mostly by die-hard collectors. : Top Speed: 217 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 164 km/h + 3 with NOS / Handling Speed: 182 km/h '' '' Editions *Silver Car Stats Bodykits *750 SB - Soul G35 Soul F.jpg|Soul Front G35 Soul R.jpg|Soul Rear G35 Trekked F.jpg|Trekked Front G35 Trekked R.jpg|Trekked Rear G35 Repro F.jpg|Repro Front G35 Repro R.jpg|Repro Rear G35 Project F.jpg|Project Front G35 Project R.jpg|Project Rear G35 Boxxed F.jpg|Boxxed Front G35 Boxxed R.jpg|Boxxed Rear G35 Chroma F.jpg|Chroma Front G35 Chroma R.jpg|Chroma Rear G35 Tensor F.jpg|Tensor Front G35 Tensor R.jpg|Tensor Rear G35 Incline F.jpg|Incline Front G35 Incline R.jpg|Incline Rear G35 Rex F.jpg|Rex Front G35 Rex R.jpg|Rex Rear G35 Optima F.jpg|Optima Front G35 Optima R.jpg|Optima Rear G35 Excel F.jpg|Excel Front G35 Excel R.jpg|Excel Rear G35 Supremo F.jpg|Supremo Front G35 Supremo R.jpg|Supremo Rear G35 Phasis F.jpg|Phasis Front G35 Phasis R.jpg|Phasis Rear G35 Halon F.jpg|Halon Front G35 Halon R.jpg|Halon Rear G35 Coil F.jpg|Coil Front G35 Coil R.jpg|Coil Rear G35 Xenon F.jpg|Xenon Front G35 Xenon R.jpg|Xenon Rear G35 Surge F.jpg|Surge Front G35 Surge R.jpg|Surge Rear G35 Glint F.jpg|Glint Front G35 Glint R.jpg|Glint Rear G35 Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front G35 Cascade R.jpg|Cascade Rear G35 Pulse F.jpg|Pulse Front G35 Pulse R.jpg|Pulse Rear G35 Reverb F.jpg|Reverb Front G35 Reverb R.jpg|Reverb Rear G35 Frequency F.jpg|Frequency Front G35 Frequency R.jpg|Frequency Rear G35 Response F.jpg|Response Front G35 Response R.jpg|Response Rear G35 Katar F.jpg|Katar Front G35 Katar R.jpg|Katar Rear G35 Exodus F.jpg|Exodus Front G35 Exodus R.jpg|Exodus Rear G35 Kineto F.jpg|Kineto Front G35 Kineto R.jpg|Kineto Rear G35 Rhythm F.jpg|Rhythm Front G35 Rhythm R.jpg|Rhythm Rear G35 Sonic F.jpg|Sonic Front G35 Sonic R.jpg|Sonic Rear G35 Rush F.jpg|Rush Front G35 Rush R.jpg|Rush Rear G35 Innova F.jpg|Innova Front G35 Innova R.jpg|Innova Rear G35 Flow F.jpg|Flow Front G35 Flow R.jpg|Flow Rear G35 Pressure F.jpg|Pressure Front G35 Pressure R.jpg|Pressure Rear G35 Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front G35 Offroad R.jpg|Offroad Rear G35 Transform F.jpg|Transform Front G35 Transform R.jpg|Transform Rear *750 SB - Trekked *750 SB - Repro *750 SB - Project *600 SB - Boxxed *750 SB - Chroma *750 SB - Tensor *750 SB - Incline *750 SB - Rex *600 SB - Optima *750 SB - Excel *750 SB - Supremo *750 SB - Phasis *750 SB - Halon *600 SB - Coil *600 SB - Xenon *450 SB - Surge *450 SB - Glint *350 SB - Cascade *450 SB - Pulse *450 SB - Reverb *350 SB - Frequency *450 SB - Response *450 SB - Katar *350 SB - Exodus *300 SB - Kineto *300 SB - Rhythm *225 SB - Sonic *300 SB - Rush *300 SB - Innova *225 SB - Flow *4,000 IGC - Pressure *4,000 IGC - Offroad *4,000 IGC - Transform Appearances The Infiniti G35 has appeared in 7 other Need For Speed titles: NFSUG2.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg NFSS2.jpg Category:Cars Category:Infiniti Category:SpeedBoost Category:RWD Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:Japanese Cars